My Doodle Book!
Hello, minna!!~ This isn't exactly a "book"; but a little special page I made. As the name suggests, doodles!!~ If/When I fill up a character's page of pictures/drawings, I'll put some newer ones here instead! So if you wanna see them, you can always check here :) I'll also put some IE fanart here, too!~ Also, feel free to request! I won't draw...you know, violent scenes and stuff like those, but if you want me to draw an OC/Fanmade Character or a canon character (I don't just mean Endou ''Kanon ''XD) or ''Canon characters '''with '''OCs are also accepted! (They'll go to the "Crossovers" section~) Just leave a message on my talk page or comment below!!~ If you want to request, fill out the following, or have your own way of explaining! Express yourself and your characters!~ *Name (Can be a fanmade character or a canon character) *Hair Color+Style *Eye Color *Skin Tone *Outfit *Digitally (On the computer) or traditionally (On paper)? *Personality (That way, I can figure out what pose they could do and facial expressions as well. :D) *Background (Though it's optional to request a background; you may!) *Additional details? That's all I can think of for now XD If I missed anything, please tell me!~ '''Note: I will be adding more pictures soon, so expect lots of updates!' I might be replacing some as well~ And/or redo-ing some, too~ Most of them are pretty old, too. 'New!~ '''Art trades are officially....OPEN!~ Oh yeah! I'm open for art trades as well! *Exactly what ''is an art trade? **Well, it's like...I draw something for you; you draw something for me! X3 Vice-versa or the other way around works, too! But definitely, the choice is yours if you want a request or an art trade!~ FanArt Kirino Ranmaru.PNG|Kirino Ranmaru!!~ Endou Tenmas.PNG|"Soccer-Playing Mamoru-kuuuuuun~" In Tenmas :3 Fey Rune.png|Fey Ruuuuuuuune!!!!~ XD(He's sooooo cute! >< I don't think I drew him cute enough!) Shuu.png|Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!~ Hakuryuu.png|Hakuryuuuuuuu~ HiroMido~.PNG|For all Hiroto/Midorikawa/HiroMido fans! Yaaaaay, HiroMidoooooo~ My OCs Fire Dragon Rese.PNG| Rese wearing the Fire Dragon soccer uniform|link=Rese Hanikamiya Bro and Sis.png|Tasuku with Rese in her disguise Family pic..JPG|An old family photo :3 "Say...SAKKA!!!!~" XD Rese GO.JPG|Rese Hanikamiya in GO Tasuku GO.JPG|Hanikamiya Tasuku in GO Rese game sprite.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite Tasuku game sprite.PNG|Hanikamiya Tasuku's Game Sprite rese game sprite 2.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya's Game Sprite (Casual Clothes) formal.PNG|Rese Hanikamiya in her "formal" attire XD rese and tasuku- inazuma japan.png|"Inazumaaaaaaaaa....JAPAN!~" fanmade tcg Rese.png|A fanmade TCG card of Rese tasuku tcg1.png|A fanmade TCG of Tasuku Requested Works Jason FireBlaze2.png|Jason FireBlaze; requested by User:AidenFubuki Jason FireBlaze1.png|Another request from User:AidenFubuki HirotoObsessedFangirl Request.png|Aki Tatsuko and Loretta Natsukoi; Requested by User:HirotoObsessedFangirlXD Kaguyo Request.png|Akuji Tsukiakari, Kaguyo Mode; requested by User:Akuji-san Akuji Keshin Armor.png|Akuji in his Keshin Armor; requested by User:Akuji-san Noah ;P request.png|Noah Dreams ;P as requested by User:Chong Kah How Gemini and Zack Request.jpg|Zack Everstone and Gemini Prowers requested by User:Inazuma11 fangirl123 Mad Noah.png|Mad Noah >:D requested by User:Chong Kah How Jason FireBlaze Keshin.png|Jason FireBlaze's Keshin Armed; requested by User:AidenFubuki Kotoni Request-Kobayashi Emiko.png|Kobayashi Emiko; requested by User:Kotoni~x Inazuma Chronos Noah Request.jpg|Noah Dreams wearing the Inazuma Chronos uniform; requested by User:Chong Kah How akujiadultrequest.PNG|Akuji Tsukiakari in his adult years; requested by User:Akuji-san Megami tenshi request.png|Megami Tenshi; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Yuki Ai Request.png|Yuki Ai; requested by User:~Ketsurui~ Kyandi.png|Kira Kyandi in Mugen No Arashi's female jersey; requested by User:SkullCandy-hime (and if you noticed, I added "Fortissimo" in there :D ! It's "ƒƒ") Hoshiko Nariko Request.png|Hoshiko Nariko; requested by User:Gavinmatsukaze01 Gin Kumo.png|Gin Kumo; requested by Onigiri-chan Miki Angel.png|Miki Angel; requested by User:SkullCandy-hime Crossovers This crossover section is for the drawings that may ''have a slight crossover; may it be IE with a different series, or a more common thing, like OCs '''with '''canon characters!~ manga diamonddust1.png|Rese and Gazel in Diamond Dust; click this for translations; and ''this drawing is the colored version of this one(Once you click the link; click "Back to file" just below the title to see the pic itself!) (Click on this image to see it bigger and clearer; and not to mention; better!!~) Tenma, Noah & Fei request.png|Noah Dreams teasing Fei and Tenma; requested by User:Chong Kah How Kagamine Crossover- Rese and Tasuku.png|A crossover between Rese and Tasuku, and Rin and Len from Vocaloid Art trades A section for the pictures corresponding to art trade activities!~ Gifts, Contest entries, Miscellaneous A gallery for gifts, entries and others~ One thing you should know about me - I love giving out surprise gifts! Akuji.jpg|A birthday gift for User:Akuji-san; his OC, Tsukiakari Akuji -Drawn on April 18th, 2012 drawingcontestwikia.jpg|My entry for User:Akuji-san's contest Happy birthday, Loretta-chan!~.png|Happy Birthday, Loretta-chan!!~ Remarks *Like I said, feel free to request~ **Art trades are open, too~ Feel free to trade! ***Comments, suggestions, tips, and others of the like are also more than welcome! *Also, feel free to check on anytime for regular updates! :3 *If you wanna see some sample works...I'll link you...Here and here. They're in the "Pictures" section. :3 *Note that I will replace some of my old drawings~ *I hope you'll like 'em!!~ 'Credits:' *I don't own Inazuma Eleven, any part of it. In other words, Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5. **Same goes for "Crossovers". Any series included in the certain crossover belongs to their respective owners~ *Some requested works contain drawings of other users' characters, I don't own them as well. They belong to whoever made them. *Only my characters/OCs and art belong to me!~ Minna, sakka yarou ze!!~ Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 13:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Art